Love Me Love Me
by AyumaKasaga
Summary: Carlos wants to know what love is, so he enlists the help of Logan, who's been in love with him since forever. What'll happen? I dunno. You should probably read and find out. cargan, with some kames thrown in. carlos/logan. james/kendall.
1. Prelude

Carlos was, by nature, a curious person. He always asked the questions "why", and "how", and "when", and "where". But mostly it was "why".

Like most of the time, when James and Kendall were cuddling on the couch, he would say "why".

Why are they taking up the entire couch?

Why are they cuddling?

Why do they look so _happy?_

Then he started wondering about love.

Carlos has never really been in love before. Sure, he loves a lot of things, like his friends and his family and corn dogs and his helmet, but he's not _in_ love with any of those things.

Then he gets kicked out of the living room because Kendall and James don't like the way he's staring at them.

So he sits in Logan's bed, trying to pull apart this thing they called love.

Logan walked in, blinking at Carlos.

"What are you doing on my bed?" he asked, and Carlos looked at him.

"What is love?" he asked, pausing. "...Baby don't hurt me. Don't hurt me. No more." Logan gave him a confused look, laughing lightly. "No but seriously, man. What's love? What's it like?" Logan shrugged.

"I dunno. I've never really been in love before." he replied, and Carlos frowned thoughtfully.

"Weren't you in love with Camille?" he asked, and Logan merely shrugged again. Carlos pouted at him. "You're no help. You're supposed to be the genius, here."

"I'm not a genius when it comes to emotional things," Logan replied, looking through his bookshelf, then grabbing one off it at random, walking back to his bed, giving Carlos an expectant look. "Now move. It's my reading time." Carlos rolled his eyes, getting off the bed.

"Fine. I'll go ask someone else." he said, and Logan waved, distracted by his book.

Carlos walked back out into the living room, Kendall and James still on the couch watching some movie, and Katie and Mrs. Knight were in the kitch preparing dinner.

"Mama Knight?" Carlos asked, walking into the kitchen and leaning against the counter. "What's love like?" Mrs. Knight gave a thoughtful hum, scraping some onions into a pan.

"Well, sweetheart, it's different for everyone, so I can't really tell you. You'll have to fall in love yourself and find out." Carlos looked to Katie, who shrugged.

"I'm only 10, dude. Don't ask me." Carlos let out a groan, then stumbled back into the living room, staring at Kendall and James who were Eskimo kissing and giggling like school girls and Carlos almost threw up a little.

He wandered back into Logan and Kendall's room, laying on the bed next to Logan with a sigh.

"...Love makes you afraid." Logan suddenly spoke up, "Love makes your heart race and stop beating all at once, and it makes your hands clammy and your head spin. You...When you're in love, you want to make the person you love smile. All the time. Sometimes you wish you didn't need to breathe so you could kiss them all the time. Love makes you want to curl up with them at night and wake up next to them in the morning. You never want to be away from them. Love...Love makes you crazy." he finished his thought in a soft whisper, and Carlos stared at him.

"...Did you read that from your book?" Carlos asked, and Logan laughed lightly, shaking his head.

"No." he said, not going into further detail, and Carlos sighed again, staring at the ceiling.

"...I want to fall in love," he said quietly, "It sounds nice." he closed his eyes, laying his head against Logan's side, yawning lightly. Logan's hand came up to pet Carlos's hair, and he hummed in delight.

Only one thought registered before he passed out:

Logan's hand was clammy.

* * *

><p>HELLO. i have started a multichapter cargan. :D<p>

i kind of really just pulled this out of my butt the other day in english class. i don't know how long this is going to be, since i'm typing this up as i go. but. YEAH. i hope it goes well. also, there are probably going to be a lot of cliches. i really want to avoid them, BUT YOU KNOW THEY'RE GOING TO HAPPEN. so. yeah.

reviews? yes, please! :D


	2. Chapter 1

in honor of the new btr that's on tonight, i present chapter two! i finished this last night instead of working on my essay...that needs to be five pages long...and i haven't even started it yet...and it's due monday...;3; uguuu.

i'm glad i'm getting positive feedback on this story, i was kind of iffy at first, but as soon as the first couple reviews came in i was basically shitting all over myself. i screamed at one of them, and my little sister freaked out haha. KEEP 'EM COMIN'!11 YOU FUEL THE FIRE IN ME.

chapter three is actually in the works as i type this. I'M TRYING TO GET THINGS GOING HERE. as you can see.

yup! that's about it! enjoy! (and review plz :D)

* * *

><p>The next day, Carlos announced he was setting out on a journey.<p>

"A journey to where?" James asked through a mouthful of eggs, and Carlos tapped his helmet a couple times.

"A journey to find my one true love." he said determinedly, and Kendall raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, really? And how do you plan to go about this?" he asked, and Carlos shrugged.

"Ask people out on dates. See if my hands get clammy or not."

"What does your hands getting clammy have to do with your one true love?" James asked, and Carlos gave him a confused look.

"Logan said love makes your hands clammy. So I gotta find someone who makes my hands clammy." Logan rolled his eyes.

"Carlos, you can't decide if you love someone if your hands get clammy. When people get nervous, their hands get clammy. That doesn't mean they're in love."

"Maybe I'll find someone that will make my heart beat really fast, like you said. Someone I want to kiss all the time." Carlos replied, frowning and taking a bite of his pancakes. Logan rolled his eyes, returning to his own breakfast.

After breakfast, Carlos set out on his mission. His first attempt was with the Jennifers, finding them basking in the sunlight by the pool.

"Do any of you want to fall in love with me?" he asked, and the girls looked at each other.

"Not particularly, no." The curly-haired Jennifer spoke up, flipping the page of her Pop Tiger magazine.

"We have no time for love," the blonde Jennifer voiced, filing her nails. "We're too busy, and way too attractive for you. Go change; that shirt is hideous." Carlos frowned.

"But you guys make my hands clammy," he tried, and the Jennifers let out a collective 'ew!'

"Clammy hands are so gross!" the brunette Jennifer cried, and Carlos rolled his eyes.

"Forget it, I'll ask someone else." he looked around the pool, finding Camille, Guitar Dude, and Lightening as his only other options.

Camille was pretty, but off limits because of the ex-girlfriend code. Plus, she was a little insane.

Guitar Dude? Um. No. He doesn't shower.

Lightening was a dog. Seriously. Dogs love everyone unconditionally.

Carlos returned to the lobby, finding Stephanie sitting in one of the chairs, reading a book.

"Stephanie!" he greeted excitedly, and she smiled at him.

"Oh, hey Carlos! What's up?"

Stephanie was nice. Stephanie was pretty. Stephanie smelled like cotton candy. Carlos could kiss her all the time. Falling in love with Stephanie would be easy. Carlos already felt his hands getting sweaty.

"Do you want to fall in love with me?" he blurted excitedly, and Stephanie's sweet smile became confused.

"Um...What?" she asked with that confused grin still in place.

"Well. Um. Wanna go on a date, or...something?" he tried again, and Stephanie's cheeks flushed.

"Oh, Carlos, that's really sweet, but..." Just then, Lucy walked up to the pair, touching Stephanie's shoulder.

"Hey, ready to go?" she asked, then looked up to Carlos. "Hey, Carlitos."

"I, uh. Sorry, Carlos. I have, um. _Plans_ tonight." Carlos blinked, giving them a crooked grin.

"Dude. That's _hot._" he breathed, and Lucy gave him a disgusted look. "Can I watch?"

Then Lucy punched him in the arm, and the pair walked off.

Okay. So Stephanie AND Lucy were out, because they were in lesbians.

Which was still hot.

He decided to soothe his rejection with a smoothie, and the girl behind the counter was cute, big brown eyes and pale skin and long, straight brown hair. She reminded Carlos of Logan.

He returned to 2J with his smoothie, falling next to Logan on the couch.

"Love sucks." he said simply, and Logan shook his head, still staring at his surgery documentary.

"Maybe you're going about it all wrong. Love is supposed to come to you. You don't go looking for it." he explained. "Ooh, look at the size of that tumor." Carlos gagged a little at the scene going on the TV, quickly standing and going into the kitchen.

"God, Logan, you're so gross," he called, and he heard Logan laugh. "Oh, dude, did you know that Stephanie and Lucy are in lesbians now? I saw them in the lobby."

"Hot." Logan called back, turning off his documentary, then staring at the blank screen for a minute. "...Whoa, dude. That's totally hot. Can we go watch?" Carlos spit up some of his smoothie into the sink, laughing.

"I already asked if I could. I got punched." Logan laughed now, walking into the kitchen and grabbing an apple from the fridge.

"Why did you get punched?" Kendall asked, walking in from the bathroom, zipping up his fly.

"Stephanie and Lucy are apparently lesbians together. I asked if I could watch."

"Dude. That's hot." James spoke up from behind Kendall, and Carlos gave them a confused look. "...What? Just because I'm gay doesn't mean lesbians aren't hot." Logan rolled his eyes, biting into his apple, and Carlos paused for a minute, watching as some of the juice dribbled down Logan's chin.

Oh.

...Okay.

Why did he have an urge to lick it up?

"So, since your love adventure failed, wanna go see a movie?" Logan asked as soon as he swallowed the bite of apple, Carlos watching his Adam's apple (haha, pun) bob slightly.

"Only if there's explosions and aliens in it." he replied, gulping down some of his smoothie to get rid of the thoughts he was currently having.

About Logan.

And Logan's mouth.

And Logan's mouth doing..._things._

Why was he having thoughts about Logan's mouth doing _things_?

He blamed his wet palms on his smoothie sweating.

"Alright then, let's go see that new movie out. With explosions. I don't know if there's aliens in it, but we'll find out. Enjoy your alone time, you two," Logan called to the two on the couch, throwing out his apple core and grabbing Carlos's wrist as he tugged them out of the apartment.

Carlos swallowed slightly.

Logan's hands were still clammy.


	3. Chapter 2

UGH. once again, i finished another chapter instead of doing my essay. :| UGH. **_UGH_.** oh well. i'm getting somewhere in my essay, at least. but yeah. this was sitting on my desktop like "hey, i'm finished, so post me already! okay? OKAY?" and i was like "...OH OKAY FINE GODDAMNIT JUST LEAVE ME ALONE."

also, i've been meaning to, but i never did, i want to send out some mad props to **Rocketsfan**, who pm'd me and planted the idea of a mulitchaptered cargan into my brain. THANKS, BRO. :D

i guess that's all. this chapter is kind of long, but i wanted to get things moving along with these goobers. enjoy! and review! :D

* * *

><p>On the way to the movie theater, the two of them discussed random things, like dinosaurs and Lucy and Stephanie being in lesbians with each other.<p>

Carlos's smile would only widen when he made Logan laugh. Logan always looked best when he was smiling.

"Wanna split a drink and a popcorn?" Logan asked, and Carlos nodded.

"Can we drench it in butter?" he asked, and Logan stuck his tongue out in disgust.

"Ew. Fake butter is gross." he replied, and the girl behind the counter giggled. She had pretty red hair and a face splattered with freckles. She gave them a smile, handing Carlos a separate popcorn bucket.

"So you can have some butter without upsetting your boyfriend." she explained with a wink, and Carlos flushed red.

"Oh, we're not-" he started to correct her, and maybe flirt with her afterwards, but Logan was pushing him away, towards the butter dispensers.

"Thank you, ma'am," Logan said with a crooked grin, Carlos protested, Logan handing him his container for his popcorn, splitting their popcorn half and half. "Okay you animal, have some popcorn with your butter."

"Dude, what was that? I wanted to make a move. She was cute." Carlos looked back at her before turning his attention back to drenching his popcorn in butter.

"She wasn't worth it." Logan said, eating a kernel. "She doesn't look like the loving type."

"Oh." Carlos said simply, returning to his butter.

"Dude, hurry up. We're gonna miss the previews."

"Okay, okay, yeesh." The two went into the movie theater, settling in their seats and when the

previews ended, Carlos looked over to Logan.

"...Are _you_ the loving type?" he asked quietly, and Logan tensed.

"...Watch the movie, Carlos." he heard Logan whisper, and Carlos turned away from him, looking to the screen.

He didn't really mean to voice that thought out loud. But now he was curious, as he usually was.

What would it be like loving Logan?

What would it be like _kissing_ Logan?

Then Carlos is even more conflicted, because he wasn't gay. Not really. Okay, maybe a little. _Okay_, he was bi-curious. That's a good start. He wasn't picky.

He took another handful of popcorn, the butter making his hand all greasy and what not, and he settled for the uncivil route and licked his fingers.

He heard Logan make a muffled noise.

He glanced over curiously, his ring finger still in his mouth, but saw Logan observing the screen and shoveling popcorn down his throat at an alarming pace.  
>Carlos looked back to the screen to see the main characters about to start making out.<p>

Whoa. Cool.

Then something exploded.

Even better.

But then his thoughts were bombarded by Logan again, and it was really hard to focus on humans fighting robots when Logan was on his mind.

...What if he tried falling in love with Logan?

Now _there_ was a thought. Falling in love with Logan might be the easiest thing. They were already best friends. He knew everything that Logan liked and that Logan disliked. He liked making Logan smile. It was still iffy on clammy hands and wanting to kiss Logan breathless, but those kinds of thoughts are slowly becoming things Carlos wouldn't mind. I mean, how terrible would it be to kiss Logan? He probably tasted like mint toothpaste and apples. Maybe even peanut butter. Carlos glanced over at Logan again, who was currently rolling his eyes at the screen.

"That's so lame." he whispered, and Carlos looked back to see the robots making peace with the humans, and he snorted out a laugh.

"That's totally lame. Dude, let's bail, this movie sucks." Logan nodded, the two hurriedly standing and shuffling out of the theater.

"What do you want to do now?" Logan asked as soon as they were outside, his form bathed in the too bright neon lights of L.A. Carlos gave him a crooked grin, which Logan returned. "Why are you smiling at me like that?"

"I dunno. You make me smile." he replied, and Logan chuckled, his cheeks turning a nice shade of pink.

"Um. Okay. Do you just wanna go home? Or pick up something to eat?"

"Let's go to FunBurger," Carlos decided, grabbing Logan's wrist and swinging their arms. "We can share a strawberry shake."

"Alright. I could go for a burger."

Logan made no move to release his wrist from Carlos's grasp, and Carlos made no attempt to release Logan. It was nice to feel Logan's pulse underneath his fingertips, and in an act of bravery, he slipped his fingers through Logan's, their palms meeting, and Logan didn't protest. He just turned a darker shade of pink.

Carlos's lips twitched into a shy grin, liking the feel of Logan's clammy palm pressed against his.

Yes. This was something he could get used to.

At FunBurger, they both ordered bacon burgers, and Carlos was kind of surprised, because Logan seemed like a plain ol' cheeseburger kind of guy, but no, he liked everything on his burger. Carlos gave him his tomato, and Logan gave him his container of mayonnaise, as usual, and they pooled all their fries together to share.

"That movie was awful. We should have asked for a refund." Logan spoke up between bites of his burger, and Carlos nodded.

"Yeah that was dumb. We should have stayed home and watched your surgery shows." he said through a mouthful of burger, and Logan winced.

"Dude, don't talk with your mouth full. That's sick." Carlos then smacked his lips, showing off his chewed up food, just to piss him off. Logan kicked his shin from under the table, making him spit up some of his burger onto the table, Logan letting out an unmanly squeal. "Dude, gross! Clean it up, oh my God, that's _disgusting_!" Carlos quickly swallowed, laughing and choking on ground beef, quickly sucking down some pop to clear this airway. Logan was laughing as well, covering his face with his hands, and Carlos was pretty sure half the restaurant was staring at them, but he could care less.

Then Carlos paused.

Logan must have missed some things when he was describing love.

Love isn't just clammy hands and kisses. It isn't just waking up next to them, or your heart beating really fast.

It's _them._ The person you're in love with.

"...Love is when you have this person," Carlos began, Logan hiccuping lightly, "And...everything that you want to do, you want to do it with them by your side. It's just...Them. All the time. Twenty four seven. You want to hold their hand, even if it is clammy. You want to listen to them talk about boring stuff because you know it makes them happy. You just want them..._there_." Carlos looked up at Logan, who was listening intently, eating fries. "...Sure, love can make your hands clammy, and make your heart beat really fast. But...it's mostly the person you're in love with." Logan nodded slowly, and the waitress asked if they wanted dessert.

"One strawberry shake. Extra whipped cream. Two straws, please." Logan said, his eyes never leaving Carlos's. Carlos grinned at him, the waitress taking away their empty dishes.

There was mostly silence after that, Logan fiddling with his thumbs and Carlos watching Logan bite his lip. The waitress returned with their shake and two straws, Carlos almost drooling at the tall whipped cream tower on top of the glass.

"Enjoy, you two," the waitress said with a wink, and when she walked away, Logan took some whipped cream onto his finger and put it on Carlos's nose.

They laughed, the somewhat tense mood gone, conversation returning easily as they shared their shake and took turns putting random dollops of whipped cream on random places on their faces.

They paid and left FunBurger, walking out into the cool, but still warm night, and Carlos looked to Logan, noticing some stray whipped cream on his cheek.

"Oh, dude, you got some," he moved forward, licking his thumb and wiping the whipped cream off his cheek. He paused, offering his thumb to Logan, who shook his head, swallowing lightly. Carlos shrugged, licking his thumb clean, noticing how Logan's cheeks turned a warm red color, and he smiled.

They returned to 2J to find Mrs. Knight and Katie watching some kind of police show, and Logan returned to his room, and Carlos frowned at the bandana hanging from the door to his and James's room. He groaned, then followed Logan, who was sitting at his desk.

"They're fucking in my room. I guess I'm staying here, tonight." he explained to Logan, who nodded and returned to whatever he was doing. Carlos laid on Logan's bed, staring at the ceiling a bit before rolling over and looking through Logan's nightstand drawer.

He found Logan's DS and started playing his puzzle game, Miles Edgewood or something like that. He was confused.

"Logie, what is this game? Where's the action?" he demanded, and Logan sighed.

"It's an investigation game, Carlos. Like, puzzles and mysteries and stuff like that. Pokemon is in the drawer next to my glasses."

So Carlos played around with Logan's Pokemon game while Logan did his math homework, because he was responsible or something.

Soon, Carlos was yawning and rubbing his eyes, and Logan closed his textbook, stretching and yawning as well.

"Let's go to bed." Logan suggested, and Carlos nodded, grabbing a pair of Kendall's sweatpants as Logan grabbed his glasses from the nightstand, shuffling towards the bathroom.

Carlos shimmied out of his jeans and into Kendall's sweats, then walking towards the bathroom to wait for Logan to finish.

Logan opened the door, and jumped a foot in the air.

"Jesus Christ, Carlos, you scared the shit out of me." he breathed, and Carlos chuckled.

Logan looked sexy in glasses.

Logan went back to his room, wishing Katie and Mrs. Knight a good night, and Carlos entered the bathroom to relieve himself and brush his teeth. He muttered a "g'night" the the residents on the couch before returning to Logan and Kendall's room, jumping lightly when he heard a loud _thud_ from the other room. He looked to Logan, who muffled his laughter with his hand, and Carlos grinned, avoiding Kendall's bed and crawling into bed with Logan. Logan switched off the lamp next to his bed, tugging his glasses off and throwing them next to his cellphone. Carlos yawned, curling up against Logan, who sighed and wrapped his arms around Carlos's neck.

"I want to try loving you, Logan," he finally whispered, and he felt Logan inhale sharply.

"...Go to sleep, Carlos."

"Night, Logie." he replied, his eyes drifting shut.

They'd talk more in the morning.


	4. Chapter 3

HELLO, ALL. in honor of the release of Elevate, i have written up a new chapter for ya'll! do you guys love elevate, or do you guys _L O V E_ elevate? i cannot stop listening to it asdjflsadkfj. especially love me love me (where the title of the story comes from ehehe.)

and i know i seem like a huge dick for not replying to your reviews, but know this: i read every single one! i feel that i can just reply to them all here with a big fat THANK YOU I LOVE YOU OMG DID YOU REALLY JUST SAY THAT STOP IT YOU'RE MAKING ME BLUSH ADSKJFASDK.

but seriously, your reviews make me squeal. it's like i live off of reviews. SO KEEP 'EM COMING.

while typing this story, i've realized that my hands get clammy. xD i hope you guys reading doesn't make you have clammy hands...

also, new headcanon for you: logan and james love lady gaga. a lot. just sayin'.

without further ado, here's chapter 4! enjoy! :)

* * *

><p>Carlos woke up in bed alone. He was almost disappointed, until he heard the faint sounds of Lady Gaga coming from the living room. He sat up with a yawn, rubbing his eyes with his knuckles. He rolled out of bed, shuffling towards the living room and pausing in the hallway.<p>

Logan and James were in the living room, playing "Born This Way" and totally rocking out. Carlos walked toward the kitchen, where Kendall was groggily eating cereal.

"Hey," he greeted the blonde, and Kendall bobbed his head. "What are they doing?"

"I dunno. I just woke up, and there they were. Dancing to Lady Gaga." he said, staring at James fondly. Carlos grabbed the chocolate milk from the fridge, looking at Logan, who was grinning and laughing as James grabbed his hand and spun him around. He poured himself a glass of milk, going to sit with Kendall at the table.

"...Kendall?" the blonde looked at him, and Carlos shifted slightly. "...How...How did you know you were in love with James? Like...What did it feel like?" Kendall paused, tilting his head in thought.

"...Butterflies." he stated, "There were butterflies in my stomach. All the time. And...like...I don't know. Everything just _hurt._ Like the feeling you get in your chest when you're about to cry? That's what it felt like. And then he just kissed me one night, and...And everything just like...exploded. I shuddered so hard he thought I was so grossed out I was gonna puke." Carlos chuckled, drinking some of his milk. "But...yeah. I just...James is kind of just like...everything. He's like the sun."

"Okay, no need to get all Shakespeare on me, dude." Carlos paused, then stated, "I'm going to try and fall in love with Logan."

"Hmm. Good luck with that. Logan is stubborn when it comes to his emotions." Kendall replied, standing up to put his cereal bowl in the sink. He then approached the two dancing, clapping. "Alright you two, that's enough Lady Gaga for one morning. Go eat." he ordered, and the two chuckled breathlessly, James turning off his iPod and attacking Kendall in a hug. "Oh, gross, James, you're all sweaty!" Kendall complained, and James merely chuckled.

"That's not what you said last night," he purred, and Carlos made a face.

"Aw, sick. I hope our room doesn't smell like ball sack thanks to you two." James and Kendall flushed at that, and Logan cackled from the fridge.

"Shut up. Who knows what you and Logan did behind closed doors." James retorted, smirking in victory when Logan flushed.

"Maybe we did something, maybe we didn't," Carlos replied with a sly grin, looking to Logan, who was frozen with an apple in his hand. What's with him and apples? "Isn't that right, Logie?" he sent him a flirty wink, and Logan's hand reached out to clutch the counter top.

"Uh," he stuttered, "Yeah. Sure. Um. I gotta pee." he hurried to the bathroom, the door slamming shut. James let out an impressed whistled.

"Whoa. He was flus-tered." Carlos merely shrugged, grinning in victory, finishing his glass of milk and putting it in the sink.

"We better get ready to go to the studio." Kendall sighed, walking towards his room with James clinging to him like a koala, cooing happily. "God, you're so heavy. You have too much muscle."

"You loooooove it," was all Carlos heard as the two wandered down the hall, and Logan emerged from the bathroom, looking at Carlos with wide eyes.

"...I meant what I said last night." Carlos said quietly, offering Logan a small smile. "I want to try loving you."

"...Why me, though?" Logan replied quietly, running his fingers over his apple. "Why not someone else?"

"Nobody else is interested. I...I want to know what love is like. And I figure...We've been friends for so long, and...I feel like loving you would be so easy."

"...Prove it." Logan finally said, and Carlos looked at him, their eyes meeting.

"Prove it?"

"Prove that you want me. Prove that you want to love me." And with that, Logan walked away, leaving Carlos leaning against the sink, deep in thought.

Huh.

...How was he going to do that?

* * *

><p>At rehearsal, Carlos was distracted. He couldn't think about singing in the right key or doing the dance correctly when he was trying to think of ways to prove to Logan that he wants to love him.<p>

"_CARLOS_!" Gustavo screamed, making the entire band jump. "_WHY_ do you sound like _COMPLETE AND UTTER CRAP_?"

"Hey, don't talk to Carlos like that!" Kendall replied, wrapping his arm around the smaller boy. "He's just distracted. We're all distracted." Gustavo let out an exasperated sigh.

"Fine. FINE. Take a ten minute break, dogs! And when we come back, Carlos, you better remember how to sing correctly!" The boys sighed, tugging off their earphones and exiting the booth.

"Carlos, are you okay?" James asked, "Gustavo was right, um. You kind of were not on key." Carlos glanced at Logan, who was smirking behind his water bottle.

Smug bastard.

"I just have a lot on my mind, is all." he replied, a plan forming in his mind. "When we get back in the booth, I'll sing in the right key. Promise." he gave James a grin, and James smiled back, patting him on the back before chugging down a bottle of water.

They entered the booth ten minutes later, Carlos standing in between James and Logan, smiling.

"Alright, Superstar, from the top." Gustavo ordered, and they sang, Carlos hitting the right key this time around, his eyes darting toward Logan, who leaned toward the microphone.

"_Let's take over this club,_" he sang, and Carlos grinned, reaching behind Logan quietly, "_You're shining bright in the daaark, da-_AHH!" Logan squealed, jumping a foot in the air, his cheeks turning a dark red. "C-_Carlos_! What the hell?" The boy in question shrugged, grinning innocently.

"HEY!" Gustavo shouted, "DOGS! Get back on track! I gave you a break so you could do _better,_ not fool around! FOCUS!" Logan gave him one last glare, and they returned to singing, a goofy grin plastered on Carlos's face the entire session.

* * *

><p>After they got home, Logan shoved Carlos into his room, Carlos still grinning.<p>

"What's wrong, Logie?" he asked innocently, and Logan glared at him, his cheeks still a flushed red.

"You know what's wrong! Why the hell were you groping me the entire rehearsal? It was embarrassing!" he hissed, his arms crossed against his chest, and his lips pulled into a pout.

"You're so cute when you're mad." Carlos cooed, and Logan blushed even harder, tensing.

"Carlos, don't change the subject," he said weakly.

"But you liked it, didn't you?" he challenged, and Logan's eyebrows furrowed. "You liked it when I touched you. Right, Logie?"

Carlos had to admit, Logan looking all flustered was just as cute as him being mad.

"I'm going to shower," he muttered, and turned away, and Carlos stepped forward, grabbing Logan's ass, the pale boy letting out an 'eep'. Carlos leaned to whisper in his ear.

"You like it when I touch you like this, Logan," Logan squirmed, and Carlos grinned, kissing the shell of his ear. He pulled away, walking to the door. He turned to look at Logan, who looked dazed and flushed and scared and confused and kind of aroused and _adorable_, and he grinned. "Have a nice shower, Logie." He left the room and went into the living room to wind down with some TV as everyone took turns taking showers.

Logan showered first, then Kendall and James took one together to 'conserve water' (have sex), then Carlos took one, washing away the sweat and the worries with soap and shampoo and bubbles. After he was done, he sat on the couch with James, watching some Spongebob while eating a bowl of grapes.

"Logan has a nice ass." Carlos randomly chimed, and James choked on his grape.

"Oh my God, what?" he said hoarsely, still coughing lightly.

"Logan has a nice ass. I grabbed it today. It was awesome." he grinned, and James laughed.

"Carlos, oh my God. You're going to kill me one day, I swear." he chuckled, and Carlos stuffed another handful of grapes in his mouth.

During dinner (dinosaur chicken nugget Wednesday, motherfuckers.), Logan avoided all eye contact with Carlos. He ate quietly, and Carlos made no move to attack him in some way, shape or form. James snorted out a chuckle everytime he looked at Carlos, and Carlos grinned, ripping the head off his stegosaurus.

After dinner, Logan hurriedly rushed to his room, and Carlos followed.

"Carlos, please don't," Logan pleaded, trying to push Carlos out of his room. "Not right now."

"I just wanted to apologize. It's just..." he sighed, "You distracted me today with your 'prove it' business. I wanted revenge. I'm sorry. I am." Logan swallowed thickly, his cheeks still a nice pink color. "...I'll prove it to you, Logan. I want to love you."

Then, very carefully, Carlos leaned forward to press a soft kiss to Logan's nose.

Logan's face scrunched in the cutest way, his cheeks flushing a dark red, and Carlos chuckled.

"You're so adorable," he murmured. "Good night, Logie."

"...Good night, Carlos." he replied quietly, and Carlos left.

It was cold in his bed, sleeping alone.

The next thing he knew, he was being woken up by his covers being pulled back.

"Wuh?"

"I was cold," Logan's voice whispered, his body curling up against Carlos's.

"Mmm." Carlos replied, tugging Logan close and pulling up the covers. "Night."

"G'night."


	5. Chapter 4

here's another chapter for ya'll! :D this story has been so much fun to write. i cannot even.

but yes, here's another fat THANK YOU SO MUCH for the reviews! AGH. if i could, i would give every one of you a huge hug, and a big, fat, wet, sloppy kiss on each of your cheeks. :D

but yes. enjoy this chapter! it's kind of short, but i want the next chapter to be the *~*date*~* they go on. enjoy! and maybe review? pls?

* * *

><p>Waking up entangled with Logan, Carlos decided, was one of his new favorite things.<p>

Because Logan smelled like soap and apples, which was kind of girly, but Logan made it manly.

Which was kind of funny to say, but Logan was plenty manly.

"Shut up." Logan suddenly muttered, smacking Carlos's face. "I can practically hear you thinking. Stop it." Carlos grinned, snuggling into Logan's neck.

Instead of thinking, he closed his eyes, and he felt.

He felt Logan's arms wrap around him tighter, he felt Logan's happy sigh ruffle his hair. He felt Logan's pulse beneath his fingertips, and felt Logan's body shiver as he ran his fingers down his ribcage. He felt Logan gasp as Carlos leaned forward to press a kiss to the skin on his neck.

"Carlos," he heard Logan whisper, and he felt Logan's hands slide up to his shoulders, clutching tightly.

Carlos swallowed, leaning forward again to press another kiss to Logan's collarbone, then he gently nipped at the skin, and Logan's body tensed and a startled gasp escaped his lips, and Carlos licked the area, then began sucking on it.

"_Carlos_," Logan moaned, and Carlos shivered, the noise going straight to places it really shouldn't have, and he pulled away, a nice purple mark on his collarbone, popping out against Logan's pale skin.

Then Carlos tensed up.

"Oh. Uh." he pulled away slightly. "Um. Shit. I'm sorry, Logan, it's just...Fuck." Logan took in a deep breath, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his palms, nodding quickly.

"It...It's okay. I. Uh. I wasn't exactly trying to stop you."

Then Logan sighed, because Carlos looked so scared and tiny, so he pushed Carlos onto his back, straddling his waist.

"L-Logan?" he asked, and Logan gave his forehead a kiss.

"I'm just returning the favor." he whispered against Carlos's skin, trailing downwards to his neck.

Carlos gasped as Logan pressed his lips to the same spot where Carlos left him a hickey, licking it lightly, feeling Carlos squirm. He then sucked a mark into Carlos's skin, nipping lightly as his cheeks hallowed, and Carlos let out a whimper that Logan liked entirely too much.

He pulled away, smirking at his handiwork.

"There. Now we're even." he said quietly, and Carlos nodded, his hands resting on Logan's thighs.

"Logan," he choked out, and he reached up, and then the door swung open, and James's cheerful whistling halted as the three stared at each other.

"...Um. Sorry. For. Cockblocking. Did you want me to-? Like? Bandana on the doorknob?" he asked, and for a minute Logan contemplated saying 'yes' and kissing Carlos senseless, but instead he shook his head.

"No, it's okay. I gotta go get ready, anyways." he carefully moved off Carlos, and scurried out of the room, his cheeks flushing brightly as he ran into his room.

"Oh hey, man." Kendall greeted, tugging his shirt over his head as Logan flopped onto his bed with frustrated groan. "Did something happen?"

"Why me?" he asked his voice muffled by his sheets, "Why, out of all people, did he choose _me_ to try and love? We just gave each other hickeys, Kendall. _Hickeys._" Kendall snorted out an amused laugh. "It's not funny! You know," he paused, sitting up and lowering his voice. "You know how I feel about him. How I've _felt _about him for years." Kendall gave him a sympathetic smile, going to sit next to him on his bed, wrapping his arm around him.

"Dude, maybe this what you need," he said, "Maybe he's finally realizing that he loves you, too."  
>"But what if he's just horny?" Logan said quietly, "What if he's just...bi-curious and looking for a fuck? I don't...I don't want to be that to him, Kendall. I refuse." Kendall let out a sigh, squeezing Logan's shoulders.<p>

"You know Carlos best, Logan. But I don't think he's in this for sex. Just...Just think about it." he gave him another squeeze before standing up and walking out of the room. Logan sighed again, grabbing a t-shirt and a pair of sweats to wear to rehearsal.

Logan really hoped Carlos was serious about this. Ever since he could remember, Carlos was always there, and Logan always loved him. In the beginning, it was a brotherly love, like the kind of love where Logan could share his ice cream cone with Carlos and not get grossed out.

Then it slowly turned into wanting to kiss Carlos.

Logan wasn't exactly sure when it happened, maybe around middle school, when Carlos suddenly was attractive. Logan never really noticed how cute Carlos was, until he defended him from some losers teasing him in the hallway.

Logan admired how brave Carlos was, how straightforward and rash, and how he was everything that Logan wasn't. They had always said opposites attract, and they were the epitome of opposites. But Carlos's skin looked so soft and touchable, and his lips looked so kissable, and he just...

He made Logan's heart race, and stop all at once. He made Logan's hands clammy. He made Logan feel all these things all at once, in a huge rush, and it made Logan scared.

At breakfast, Logan sat next to Carlos, and Carlos put his hand on his knee, making Logan look into those big brown eyes that made his heart tremble, and Carlos gave him a nervous smile, and squeezed his knee. Logan smiled back, touching Carlos's hand.

"If...If you don't want me to do that anymore, I understand," Carlos whispered, and Logan flushed again, his hand going up to brush against his collarbone.

"It...We'll talk about it later." he decided quietly, and Carlos nodded, pulling his hand away and going back to his plate of eggs and bacon.

* * *

><p>Rehearsal got out early that day, because Gustavo and Kelly had to go to a meeting. Carlos approached Logan, who was sitting on the counter and guzzling down a bottle of water. Carlos placed his hands on either side of Logan, giving him a grin.<p>

"Let's go on a date." he said, and Logan did a glorious spit take all over Carlos's face.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry," Logan choked on his own laughter, grabbing a paper towel and wiping Carlos's face. "You- You caught me a little off guard there."

"It's cool, man. That was a pretty good spit take, though." Logan laughed again, wiping the remainder of water and saliva off the shorter boy's face.

"Where...Where would we go?" he asked shyly, and Carlos tilted his head, humming in thought.

"We could go to that new art exhibit...We could go for a romantic walk in the park...Or a romantic walk on the beach...Or we could go see another movie...Or-"  
>"-Okay, too many options." Logan interrupted, and Carlos grinned. "Let's...Let's go to the beach. And then go get some Italian food. Does that sound good?" Carlos smiled at him fondly, his fingers playing with the edge of Logan's shirt.<p>

"As long as you're with me, anything sounds good." he cooed, and Logan was glad he was sitting, because his knees went weak and his heart thudded excitedly in his chest. Carlos leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss on Logan's nose, and he scrunched his his face again, making Carlos giggle. "I love it when you do that. I'll go get ready." He dashed away, and Logan swallowed again.

He really hoped Carlos was serious about loving him.


	6. Chapter 5

FINALLY. blah. this chapter gave me a bit of trouble. BUT I DON'T CARE. i got it done.

i hope ya'll had a wonderful Thanksgiving (if ya'll celebrate it, that is.) but speaking of Thanksgiving, how about our boys performing the national anthem? god, after the performance against my better judgement, i threw myself to the floor in one desperate attempt to convey what i was feeling to my family. (they judged me. _harshly_.) but this throwing myself upon the floor resulted in my glasses smashing against my face and a horrible rug burn. now there's a bruise and a small cut near my eye, and i can't squint that eye closed without it hurting. and my rug burn hurts even when someone barely touches it. eeeek. (do you think i could sue big time rush for this, or...?)

but yes! this chapter was pretty fun to write. i reeeeeally wanted to write logan calling home to his grammy and being like "I WUBS YOU GRAMMA". it's probably the kid in me who flipped all of my shits when a huge package came from my grandparents, and when a package came that meant i could call my grandma and grandpa, which used to be the highlights of my life. God rest their souls.3

shout out time! i would like to give out a shout out to **CheekyBrunette** and **Sum1Cooler**, who have left a review on every single chapter so far. :) a special shout out to **CheekyBrunette **because in her last review she mentioned she was sad. I HOPE THIS CHAPTER MAKES YOU UN-SAD. :C

another shout out to **KamesandCargan** who pm'd me and made my day. :D

THIS CHAPTER IS FOR YA'LL.

enjoy chapter 6! :D

* * *

><p>"Hey James, I need help picking out an- OH MY GOD, GROSS." Carlos slapped his hands over his eyes. "DUDE. Why didn't you have a bandana on the door? Oh my God, I think I'm blind. Dude. <em>DUDE.<em>"  
>"Oh calm your tits, Carlos, we're putting on underwear," James muttered, obviously pissed.<p>

"Well you know what, I guess this is payback for this morning. Pick out an outfit for me, I'm going on a date with Logan."

"Oh, really? Where are you guys going?"

"The beach. Then going out to get Italian food. Pick me out something nice."

"Okay dude, we're covered, you can take your hands off your eyes," Kendall snorted, and Carlos took his hand away, Kendall under James's blanket, and James in a pair of boxers looking through Carlos's closet.

"Hmmm, okay. This outfit should be good." James said, handing Carlos a pair of khaki shorts and a grey v-neck t-shirt. Carlos frowned lightly.

"This is boring," he whined and James smirked.

"Logan said he likes you in grey." he said, and Carlos frowned deeper, snatching the clothes.

"Fine." he quickly changed, throwing his old clothes on the floor. "We're gonna go. Have fun, you two. And put a bandana on the door next time. Ugh. I'm going to have nightmares." he shuddered, then left the two and closed the door. Logan walked out of his and Kendall's room, wearing a pair of jeans and a red t-shirt, and Carlos grinned.

"You look good," he said, and Logan furrowed his eyebrows, looking down at his outfit with a blush.

"Um. Thanks. It's just what I usually wear..." he mumbled, and Carlos grinned.

"I know. Red is just...your color." Logan blushed again, and Carlos chuckled. "See, I told you."

"Shut up, dude. Let's go to the beach." he said, smacking Carlos's chest lightly. Carlos laughed, and then grabbed Logan's hand, the two walking out of the apartment.

* * *

><p>At the beach, there were only a few people there, since it was getting late. Logan and Carlos walked along the shoreline, splashing each other and collecting seashells. Eventually they sat on the sand and started making a sandcastle.<p>

"Prince Logaine lives here," Carlos said as he used his finger to start putting in windows.

"Prince Logaine?" Logan laughed, placing seashells around the moat they created. Carlos nodded, grabbing a cigarette butt to put on a tower.

"Yup. He's a shy prince. He's also very smart and funny and nice and cute," he smiled as Logan laughed again, shaking his head. "...And he has a best friend."

"Oh, really? What's his best friend's name?" Logan asked, and Carlos tilted his head and hummed in thought, Logan finding some pebbles to decorate with.

"...Carlitos." he decided, and Logan laughed again.

"Prince Logaine and Carlitos. What a wonderful pair."

"Yeah. Carlitos and Prince Logaine and best bros. But...lately, Carlitos has been feeling weird around Prince Logaine." Logan looked at the shorter boy.

"Why? What's wrong?" he asked quietly, and Carlos bit his lip, staring at their masterpiece.

"...Carlitos wants to kiss Logaine. Really bad. But...he's scared that Logaine won't let him," he explained quietly, "He's...he's nervous that Logaine doesn't...doesn't want him."

"...I think," Logan started quietly, "I think if Carlitos tried to kiss Prince Logaine...Logaine wouldn't mind at all." Carlos looked over to Logan, who continued to stare at the sand castle they created, his cheeks a bright pink.

"...Really?" Logan merely nodded at the question, and Carlos smiled. "...Can you take a picture of me with the sandcastle?" he asked, handing Logan his phone.

"Sure. Cheeeese," he pressed the button, and handed Carlos his phone back, and Carlos gestured Logan near the castle.

"Now you. Cheese, Logie!" Logan laughed, smiling and giving the camera a thumbs up near their castle. Carlos grinned, immediately making the picture his background on his phone because it was easily one of the most adorable pictures of Logan he'd ever taken.

...Not that...he...took a lot of pictures of Logan. Nope. Not at all.

"C'mon, man, I'm hungry. Let's go get food now." Logan said, standing up, and reaching his hand out to help Carlos up from the sand. They made their way back to the streets, walking to a little Italian place Logan frequented because Logan loved Italian food. It reminded him of hours in the kitchen with Grandma Mitchell making pasta sauce and meatballs and his Grandma's cheek squeezing and her sloppy kisses. Nothing ever compared to Grandma Mitchell's spaghetti and meatballs.

"Maybe I should call home tonight," Logan voiced as they sat down at their table, the scent of fresh Italian bread and tomato sauce filling the air.

"Oh yeah? Miss home?" Carlos asked, and Logan nodded.

"It's just...Italian food reminds me of my Grandma," he explained, "And I miss her. And my mom." Carlos nodded, their waiter giving them glasses of waters and taking their orders.

They ate their meal with small chit-chat, talking about home and their new songs and their sandcastle and those crabs they saw scuttling across the sand and back into the ocean.

"What do you think they were going back to?" Carlos asked, twirling his angel hair pasta on his fork.

"I dunno. Crab families? Maybe they were suicidal crabs, going back to the ocean looking for their death." Logan paused, his fork stabbing his meatball. "...That was a little terrible. I'm sorry." Carlos shrugged, a noodle hanging from his lips, and Logan was reminded of Lady and the Tramp, and had to resist every urge to lean across the table and eat up that noodle, pressing their lips together.

"Maybe the crabs were married," Carlos suggested, and Logan snorted.

"Crabs can't get married." he retorted, and Carlos shrugged.

"Well, not literally. Maybe they were in love and going back to the ocean to go make crab babies. Can crabs fall in love?"  
>"I don't know. There are animals that mate for life, though." Logan replied, and Carlos smiled at him.<p>

"I think that's cute."

They took to-go boxes, walking back to the Palm Woods, watching as the sky turned from a warm pink to a dark, inky black.

"Sometimes I wish you could see the stars," Logan said as they entered the lobby. "There's too much smog over L.A."

That gave Carlos an idea. He paused in the middle of the lobby, and Logan gave him a funny look.

"What? Something wrong?" he asked, and Carlos grinned.

"Hey. I wanna do something. Can you take my leftovers? And I'll meet you at the apartment in a bit? I'm sorry, I just...I wanna do something. Just...Just wait for me. Go call your mom." he dashed away, leaving Logan with Carlos's leftovers and a thought that he ruined everything.

He trudged to 2J, alone, and placed their leftovers in the fridge. He heard the shower going, and Katie and Mrs. Knight were no where to be found. Logan wandered to his room, pulling his cellphone out of his pocket and dialing his home phone number by heart.

He listened to the phone ring, then his mom's voice sing-songed into the phone.  
>"Helloooo, Mitchell residence, this is Joanna speaking!" Logan let out a laugh.<p>

"Hi, Mom. It's me." He pulled his phone away in surprise when his mom let out a squeal.

"Hortense! My sweet baby! Ahh, it's been too long, sweetie! How are you? Are you okay? How's the band doing? Are you eating properly? I know you have that tendency to forget to eat-"

"Maaaaaa," Logan whined into the phone. "I'm fine. Everything is good. I just...I got a little homesick today when I went to an Italian place."

"Awww, honey. We miss you, too! Oh, Grandma just walked in, here she is!" he heard the phone shuffle, then heard the frail, excited voice of his grandmother.

"Hortense? Is that you, sweetie?" Logan grinned.

"Hi, Grandma." he greeted, and she let out a laugh, and Logan felt like he was going to die because his Grandma was the cutest old person _ever._

"Hello, sweetie! Oh, Grandma misses you so much. You were such a good helper in the kitchen. How was your day, sweetheart?"

"It was pretty good. I hung out with Carlos after we had rehearsal."

"Oooh, little Carlitos! He was a great helper in the kitchen, too! Tell him I miss him, too! Oh, he always had the pudgiest little cheeks. But your cheeks were always my favorite to pinch, isn't that right, Joanna?"  
>"Oh, yes! He gets all red and and embarrassed and-"<p>

"Maaaaaa." he groaned again, laughing lightly. "But...I do miss you guys. I can't wait to come see you guys for Christmas."

"I'll make your favorite for Christmas, Hortense. Spaghetti and meatballs!" Logan smiled wide.  
>"Only if I get to help, Grandma." he said, and his Grandma laughed, and he imagined her eyes wrinkling and her dimples popping out against her cheeks.<p>

"Of course, sweetie. Here, talk to your mother again, she's practically bouncing off the walls!"

"Okay. I love you, Grandma."

"I love you, too, sweetie. Here's Joanna."

"Oh, Logan, we miss you so much. It's great to hear from you."

"...Yeah. Yeah, I miss you guys, too." he said quietly. There was a soft knock on his door, and before he could tell his mother he had to go, he heard a beep from the other end.

"Ooh, my casserole is ready! Okay, Logie, we're going to go eat dinner. We love you, sweetheart. Pleasant dreams, kisses, hugs, all that good stuff." Logan chuckled.

"Bye, Mom. I love you guys, too." he ended the call, then let out a soft 'come in' to whoever was at the door.

"Sorry I kind of ditched you in the lobby," Carlos's voice drifted into the room, "But I got a really great idea when you mentioned the stars and how you can't see them with the smog." Logan raised an eyebrow, and Carlos grinned at him, revealing a box with an excited 'ta-dah!'.

"Carlos, what-?"

"It's a star machine! You turn it on and it puts stars on your ceiling and stuff! So now we can look at the stars without getting all cold and stuff!" he said excitedly, ripping the box open and pulling out the machine, reading the instructions to get it ready.

Logan was sitting on his bed, trying to keep the tears from falling. He was really touched. Nobody had ever done something like this for him.

"...You're doing a good job, you know." he said softly, grinning when Carlos turned to look at him with a curious gaze. "With the proving it thing, I mean. You're doing a really good job." Carlos grinned.

"I am?" Logan nodded an affirmation, and Carlos ran to go turn the lights off. "Ready?" he asked, and he flicked on the device, the ceiling bathed in bright white specks of light, and Logan let out a breath he had realized he had been holding.

"...Wow." he whispered, and Carlos nudged him to a laying position, the two of them laying together, staring at the stars.

Carlos reached down to lace their fingers together, their heads leaning against each other's. He let out a content sigh.

Then he let out a huge burp.

"Oh, wow, that was awesome," he said as Logan clutched his stomach with his free hand, laughing.

"God, Carlos, what am I going to do with you?" he asked breathlessly as he let out a few stray giggles. Carlos smiled, the two of them looking at each other, and Carlos let out a nervous breath.

"...You could kiss me." he said quietly, still clutching Logan's hand tightly.

Logan blinked rapidly, once again caught of guard, and he gave Carlos a nervous, crooked grin.

"...I think _you_ should kiss _me_." he said quietly, and Carlos smiled widely, leaning his head forward towards Logan.

Their noses bumped together awkwardly, Logan letting out a small 'ow' and the two laughed breathlessly. Then Carlos leaned forward again.

He pressed a gentle kiss on Logan's bottom lip, the paler boy's eyes fluttering closed as he pressed back. They pulled away, then went back in, this time Carlos kissing Logan's top lip.

They turned their bodies so they were facing each other, Logan's hands coming up to cup Carlos's cheeks, while Carlos's held Logan's hands in place.

They continued to press peck after peck against each other's lips, both of them too scared to move it any further. After one last peck, that lasted a lot longer than the rest of them, Carlos pulled away and rested their foreheads together.

"...Thank you for today, Carlos." Logan whispered, rubbing his cheekbones with his thumbs. Carlos grinned lazily.

"No problem, Logie." he then leaned forward to kiss Logan's nose. His face scrunched up, and Carlos laughed, moving forward to cuddle Logan close. "Good night."

"Night." Logan replied against his chest.


	7. Chapter 6

AHHHHHHHH finally! this took a lot longer than i wanted it to. i guess this is just a filler chapter, more INTENSE stuff will be coming later. i wanted making out. so i gave it to myself. mmmmhmmm.

reviewers...i know we haven't been together very long...six chapters, actually, now seven...but...i...i love you. and...if you'll have me, i'd like to spend the rest of my life with you. *insert engagement ring* WILL YOU MARRY ME, REVIEWERS?

...that was a little dramatic. but. i do love you all for reviewing. your reviews are kind of like a slice of sunshine. :)

SO KEEP EM COMING. enjoy chapter seven!

* * *

><p>"Oh, Carlos," Logan panted, grinding down onto Carlos in a way that drove him insane.<p>

"Yeah, that's it," Carlos grunted, gripping Logan's hips tightly, letting out a groan when Logan pulled himself up, then slammed himself back down.

"Oh, _papi_, you feel so g-good," Logan moaned, his face flushed that precious pink color that Carlos loved. Carlos panted as Logan rode his dick like a good little slut, biting his lip and moaning like it was the greatest sex he ever had.

"Oh, oh," Logan cried out as Carlos hit his prostate, "Yes, oh papi, right there, mmm, I'm so cl-close, _papi_!"

"Mmm, yeah, you like that, don't you? You like my dick fucking you? Mmm, yeah, come for papi, c'mon baby," he thrust up into Logan faster and harder, Logan screaming in pleasure.

"Carlos! Oh, God, Carlos! _Carlos!"_

"_CARLOS!"_

Carlos awoke with a start, falling onto the floor with a surprised shout. He groaned in pain, rubbing his head, his eyes fluttering open to see Logan peeking at him over the edge of the mattress.

"You okay, dude?" he asked, and Carlos nodded, sitting up. He looked over to Logan, who was blushing slightly. "You...You were groaning, and um. I didn't want my sheets ruined, let's say that." Carlos blinked, then flushed brightly. "...You said something about...Um. Me...riding you? Like..." Logan let out a laugh, "Like a good little slut?" Carlos groaned, rubbing his face furiously as if to erase the blush on his cheeks while Logan continued to laugh.

"I'm, um. I"m gonna go. Take a cold shower and die of embarrassment." Carlos stood up quickly, an obvious tent in his basketball shorts, then ran out of the room as best he could. Logan sighed, collapsing back into the sheets with a yawn.

When Carlos re-entered the room sans obvious boner, Logan was fast asleep. They had the day off today, since Gustavo and Kelly had more meetings, and Katie and Mrs. Knight had to leave early and go audition for commercials, so Carlos crawled back in bed with Logan, cuddling against him and kissing his cheek. Logan mumbled something unintelligible, then giggled, cuddling closer and he sighed in content.

* * *

><p>Logan was jolted awake by a loud thump and a scream of Kendall's name from the next room, and he groaned in disgust.<p>

"Ugh, gross," he muttered, pulling his pillow over his ears, "Don't they have any consideration for people who are trying to sleep?"

His answer was another loud groan from James, and Logan flushed.

"Apparently not," Carlos muttered, scoffing lightly. "...Dude. Let's mess with them."

"Mess with them? How?" Carlos grinned, standing up and gesturing Logan to follow him. "Carlos, what are you doing?" Logan hissed, and Carlos gestured for him to be quiet.

Then Carlos let out this long, raunchy, deep, erotic _moan_ that sent shivers down Logan's spine, and his face flushed.

"Oh, God, _Logie_," he said to the wall, making sure he was loud enough for the neighbors to hear, and Logan shuddered, staring at Carlos slack jawed and wide eyed. "Mmmm, _Logan,_ you're so gooooood."

"Oh my God, are you guys having sex, too?" James's voice asked, muffled by the wall.

"Shit, no, we're not!" Logan shouted, his face bright red. "Just...Just keep it down! We're trying to sleep!"  
>"If you were trying to sleep, why is Carlos moaning your name like a slut?" Kendall countered from the other side of the wall, then Logan swore he heard Kendall mumble something to James about being a slut.<p>

"I'm not a slut!" Carlos shouted, and Logan groaned in exasperation.

"Carlos...He...He wanted to mess with you, and..." he looked to Carlos pleading with his eyes to back him up, and Carlos was biting his lip. "...What?"

"...C'mon," he said quietly, tugging Logan away from the wall, then back to bed.

"Carlos? What?" Logan asked, and he let out a squeal as Carlos toppled onto the bed, pulling Logan along on top him.

"Lets kiss s'more," he suggested, "I don't wanna deal with those two anymore." he paused, tugging Logan closer, "Plus, all this talk of sex is making me horny." Logan blushed, then Carlos was puckering his lips, making kissy noises. "C'mon, Logie, kiss me." he whispered, and Logan laughed, leaning down to press their lips together in a quick peck.

"There." Logan said, trying to move away, but Carlos pulled him back.

"C'mon, Logan, _really_ kiss me," he ordered breathlessly, and Logan blushed again. He took in a shaky breath before leaning in and kissing Carlos slowly.

Carlos let out a content sigh, pulling Logan closer. After a while of just lips, Carlos got bored, so he poked his tongue out, and Logan squeaked.

"Shhh," Carlos soothed, "I won't bite." he kissed Logan again, soft and sweet, then he took Logan's bottom lip between his teeth, grinning as Logan let out a soft gasp. "Unless you want me to, that is."

"Carlos," Logan whispered breathlessly, and Carlos let out a chuckle, leaning back in to kiss Logan again.

This time, when Carlos licked Logan's bottom lip, Logan let him inside with trembling lips and a nervous inhale.

"W-Wait," Logan gasped, pulling away. He stood up, and Carlos's heart nearly stopped, because Logan was rushing toward the door, and he ruined _everything-_

That's what he was thinking, that is, until Logan picked up a bandana.

"I will not have James cock blocking again," he explained with a grin, and Carlos laughed.

When the bandana was properly in place on the doorknob, Logan closed the door and rushed back over to Carlos, crawling into his lap and kissing him again.

Carlos gasped, Logan taking advantage of his open mouth to slip his tongue inside, tracing over Carlos's teeth, the boy below him letting out a happy groan.

Their tongues fought for dominance for a while, their moans muffled by each other's lips. They broke for air, Carlos immediately ducking to Logan's neck, kissing the heated skin lightly. Logan gasped, tilting his head to the side to give Carlos better access.

"Carlos," he breathed, and Carlos's hands trailed to his shirt, tugging it upwards.

"Off," he demanded, and Logan, for whatever reason, obeyed, tugging his t-shirt up and off, and Carlos ran his fingers over the newly exposed skin. He let out a happy sigh, moving lower to begin sucking a new mark next to the one he had left yesterday. It was still a nice blue-ish purple, and when he pulled away, observing his new mark, he got an idea.

"Hold still," he ordered, his voice breathy and cracking, and he moved in again, sucking more marks on Logan's skin.

Logan squirmed, letting out a low moan, running his fingers through Carlos's hair. Carlos's lips felt like fire against his skin, and it wasn't really his intention to move from kissing to making out to half nudity. Well, he intended for the making out to happen, just not Carlos sucking hickeys onto his skin to look like a happy face.

...Wait, what?

"Carlos!" Logan cried, moving away, trying to look at his collar bone and failing. Carlos was cackling, Logan dashing over to the mirror.

There, right on his collarbone and upper chest, were hickeys. Arranged to make a smiley face.

"Goddamnit, Carlos, are you serious?" he shouted, turning to the boy who was laughing and rolling around on the bed.

"Sorry, I'm sorry!" he sucked in a breath, coughing a bit. "It...It was too tempting, Logie! And don't worry, you can still cover it up with a t-shirt!" Logan glared at him.

"Ugh. Goddamnit. I look like an idiot," he muttered to the mirror, running his fingers across the bruises with a wince.

"I think it looks cute."

"That's because _you're_ the one who put it there, you asshole!"

"Logie, let's go on another date."

"Don't change the subject, Carlos! You just gave me a..a...a hickey happy face!"

"I know. And I had fun doing so. Let's go on a date."

"No."

"Aww, Logie, c'mon! It was all in good fun! It's gonna be gone in like, three days anyway." Carlos paused, "Maybe we could use an orange marker and give it a carrot nose. It could be a snowman."

"_No!_ Goddamnit, Carlos, just...No more hickeys! Ever!"

"Awww, c'mon!"

"No. No, you ruined your privileges. And, we're not making out anymore."  
>"WHAT? Forever?"<p>

"...Well, no, just for now." Logan relented, and walked back to the bed, tugging on his shirt.

"Logieeeee," Carlos whined, his lower lip jutting out. "I just want to lay in bed and kiss you all day. I'm sorry about the happy face. Forgive me?" Logan stared at Carlos, hovering over him. Carlos was giving him his best pouty face, and Logan groaned in defeat, leaning down to kiss Carlos softly.

"Fine. I forgive you." he mumbled against his lips, and Carlos hummed happily, pulling him back in for another kiss.

"Let's go on a date." Carlos said again, and Logan nodded.

"Okay. Fine. You pick where we go. I'm gonna go shower." he left the room, face flushed, and Carlos grinned in accomplishment.


	8. Chapter 7

AHHH IT'S DONE. WHEW.

hey, guys! sorry it's been so long. i've been caught up in finals and a new blog that's totally killing me. ;_;

yeah, um, next chapter i plan on getting a bit more serious. it's probably going to be more carlos-centric.

but yeah! i guess. i like the ending of this chapter. it makes me chuckle.

once again, thank you so much for the reviews! you guys need to start picking out wedding dates, cuz um. i'm marrying all of you. :Db

enjoy~!

* * *

><p>Carlos, to Logan's suprise, picked the planitarium for their date.<p>

Logan didn't question it, he was freakin' excited. He had a thing for planets and stars.

Carlos just liked the mythological stories they would tell to keep people entertained.

Tales of love, tales of deception, tales of how certain things came into existence.

It was just fascinating.

"...And if you follow this star of the Big Dipper south, you'll be able to locate the star Regulus, which is in the chest of the next constellation, Leo."

"Hey, that's my horoscope thingy," Carlos whispered to Logan, and Logan nodded, returning his attention to the stars simulated on the ceiling. He was reminded of when Carlos bought that machine, and he chuckled, reaching over to lace his fingers with Carlos's. Carlos merely squeezed his hand, staring at the ceiling of the planetarium. They continued to listen to the lecture of the lady, Carlos slowly becoming bored with her boring drawl, so he pulled Logan's hand to his mouth, pressing lazy kisses across his knuckles.

Kissing Logan was always better than listening to a boring lady with a boring drawl.

Logan allowed it, sighing in content, wiggling his fingers lightly in Carlos's grasp. Carlos leaned over to whisper in his ear.

"What do you want to do after this?" he asked, his lips brushing against the skin of his ear, making Logan shiver.

"I dunno. Let's get food." Carlos snorted lightly, pressing a kiss to the shell of his ear.

"Whatever you want." he replied, and went back to his seat, their fingers still laced together. Then he thought of a game. "Hey, Logan." he nudged the other with his elbow, and Logan looked at him.

"What?"  
>"Every time the lady says 'star' or 'stars', you have to kiss me." he challenged, and Logan muffled his chuckles behind his hand.<p>

"Alright, fine." they listened back in on the woman, who was pointing at a certain constellation.

"...And you can see how the stars line up..." Carlos turned to Logan with a smirk, and Logan rolled his eyes, leaning over to kiss Carlos's cheek. "...And there are billions of stars in the universe. Stars, stars, stars, stars everywhere!" Logan looked at the woman in disbelief as Carlos muffled his cackles behind his hand.

"That's five, Logie," he hissed in amusement, and Logan huffed, leaning over to press a kiss to his cheek, his nose, his forehead, his other cheek, then finally one on his lips.

"Let's leave. I've listened to this lecture around 15 times."

"You have? Then why didn't you say something? I could have taken us somewhere else..." Carlos muttered, and Logan grinned.

"I didn't mind. I like the Solar System. Now let's go get food."

"Can we get Chinese?" Carlos asked as they stood from their seats, quietly making their way out of the planitarium, and Logan grinned.

"Sure."

* * *

><p>After they ate, the returned to the apartment to find James in the kitchen eating a bowl of cereal.<p>

"Ew, why does it smell like sweaty balls in here?" Carlos asked, making a face.

"Oh, dude, _gross_," Logan waved his hand back and forth in front of his nose, "It smells like the locker room after hockey practice." James grinned a silly little grin, eating a spoonful of Honey Nut Cheerios. "Aw, you two didn't-?"

"Yup." Kendall replied as he came out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel, wrapping his arm around James. James continued to smile, and Logan made a disgusted choking noise.

"On the couch? _Really?_"

"What? The idea of someone walking through the door and catching you is thrilling." James spoke up, and Carlos shuddered.

"Thank God we didn't. I already did that once, I don't want to do it again. Did you at least spare Logan and Kendall's room so we can hang out in there while you air out the living room?"

"Yeah, that room is good. Same with Mom's room, and Katie's room. Your room, the living room, and the bathroom weren't so lucky." Kendall grinned, pressing kisses up and down James's neck. Carlos let out some kind of weird noise, like a giraffe almost, Logan mused, and suddenly Kendall was next to him, observing his collar.

"...Dude, what?" he asked, then Kendall reached over, pulling the collar of his shirt down to reveal the embarrassment Carlos branded on his skin.

"Oh my God!" Kendall shrieked through his laughter, "He really _did_ give you a happy face hickey! James, _look, _oh my God, that's freakin' _hilarious!_" Logan flushed a bright red, jerking away from Kendall.

"Fuck you, man! It's not funny!" he let out a frustrated noise before speed walking to his room, slamming the door. He stomped over to his bed, falling down face first. Then he punched his pillow for good measure.

"Logan?" Carlos's voice entered the room, then he heard the door close. "Logie?"

"...I kind of just hate you right now." Logan replied, his voice muffled by his sheets. He felt the bed shift as Carlos sat down beside him.

"No you don't," he replied, and Logan turned his head to look at him.

"Uh, yeah. I do. I really hate you. I _loathe_ you, even." Carlos looked down at him with a grin, and Logan smiled back shyly. "You're a huge dick, dude."

"I also happen to _have_ a huge dick, if you wanna see it," Carlos muttered, winking then waggling his eyebrows suggestively. Logan shoved him, laughing loudly.

"Dude, _no_," Logan hissed, "I do not want to see your dick right now. Especially because you'd probably want me to ride it. Like a good little slut." Carlos groaned, his face turning bright red as Logan cackled.

"God, why did you have to remind me of that? That's so embarrassing." And arousing. He had to stop thinking about that dream before he popped a boner.

"You said something else, too," Logan sat up, tapping his chin in thought. "Something very interesting."

"...What? What did I say? Oh God, Logan, I don't know what I said, but I'm so-"

"_Papi,_" was suddenly whimpered in his ear, all breathy and sexual and Carlos tensed up, sharply inhaling then holding his breath.

Oh, shit. That was hot. That was way too _hot._

"I'll be right back, I gotta go pee," Logan suddenly chirped, smiling and standing up, heading for the bathroom.

Carlos groaned in embarrassment, collapsing onto the sheets.


	9. Chapter 8

wow, this chapter came a lot easier than the last few. i had a lot of fun writing this, just because i...kind of put some of my personality into the piece. i always imagine Carlos as this kind of whimsical, child-like character, and his thoughts going a million miles a minute (like mine). he just can't stay on one thought for too long, which is why the start of this chapter was so much fun to write: it's just kind of all over the place, like my thoughts are.

i also added in my love of nice cars. i went to go explore the BMW website to find a car Logan could dream about, and i like...i died. i _love_ luxury cars. sex in a beamer (or any nice car for that matter) is on my bucket list. (does anyone else call BMW's beamers? i know that's what we call 'em over here in the mitten, but i didn't know if anyone else called em that. just like how in michigan we call soda 'pop' instead. xD but yeah, i dunno! do any of you call BMW's beamers? tell me in a review, or pm me! i wanna know.)

another fun fact: there was a lot of britney spears songs played while writing this. tell me if you pick up the joke. xD

the only thing left to do is make Carlos fall in love with Logan, and then my story should slowly come to a close. aww! i know. i'm sad too. :'(

anyways, thank you guys so much for the reviews! they're so much fun to read, and you all just...you spoil me. haha. which is bad, i'm already a brat. :p

and this chapter is the reason there's a rating jump. i never really thought that...this would happen in this chapter. BUT, it did! and i like the way it turned out.

okay, well, i guess that's all. enjoy chapter 9! and wish me luck on my final exam today. ;~; i'm gonna faiiillllll so hard. lmfao. oh wellllll.

* * *

><p>One night while Carlos was in the shower, he thought.<p>

A lot.

He thought about Logan, mostly.

Cuz Logan had to be a huge asshole and whisper "papi" in his ear like..._sex_.

Okay, it was obvious things were getting weird, here. Carlos just wanted to love Logan, not fuck the shit out of him until Logan couldn't say anything except _'please papi please'._ That is just unacceptable.

...And _really_ fucking hot, God, why did he keep thinking of this stuff?

No, no, he could jack off _later_. He needed to think _now._

Because Logan was making him feel funny.

At first, when he felt something funny in his stomach, he kind of just assumed it was gas. Gas was something Carlos was familiar with.

When Logan explained love, he said that it made you afraid. It made your heart beat and stop all at once. It makes your head spin. It makes your hands clammy. Pretty sure he said something about food in there, too. And kissing. Carlos liked kissing.

He liked kissing Logan most of all.

So when did this start? Carlos assumed it was the movies. Because now he was remembering the way juice from Logan's apple dribbled down his chin and the way his tongue poked out to try and lap it up, but instead he ended up using his hand to wipe it away.

Yeah, that sounded about right, cuz he thought about Logan totally sucking his dick.

...He was in the shower, okay? There's no shame or judgement in the shower.

Yeah. It was around the movies. Cuz then at the movies he wondered what Logan kissed like.

Logan never really did taste like apples or mint toothpaste, or peanut butter. Because Logan could never taste like peanut butter because he was allergic to peanuts.

Which sucked. Because peanut butter was _delicious_.

...What was he thinking about again?

Ah, yes, feelings for Logan.

Logan...lately Logan has been fun to be around. Well, he always has, because Carlos has known him since preschool, even though Logan didn't like Carlos at first because Carlos thought that the easiest way to make friends was to try and pick their nose, but it turns out he had misheard his father's saying of '_you can pick your friends and you can pick your nose, but you can't pick your friend's nose._'

After that, Carlos stuck to picking his own nose, until Logan told him that was gross and if he stopped doing it he would share his ice cream cone with him.

Carlos was one to never turn down an ice cream cone.

But lately, feelings of brotherly love were turning...not so brotherly.

Because normal brothers don't really spend their time giving each other happy face hickeys and making out on each other's beds.

Logan makes Carlos happy. Like, extremely so. Like Carlos can't _not_ smile in Logan's presence.

Carlos can't _not_ touch Logan, either. He's...touchable. Even if it's just a simple brush of skin-on-skin, Carlos is content.

Kissing Logan was awesome, too. It kind of felt like tingles of electricity were jolting down to his toes whenever their tongues brushed, and the way Logan whimpered and moaned into his mouth was like...like awesome.

Carlos suddenly realized he had been in the shower for far too long and the water was starting to get cold, so he quickly took his leave, wrapping a towel around his waist and grabbing another one to towel his hair dry. He exited the bathroom, whistling 'Blow Your Speakers' to himself, then he made his way to his and James's room.

He entered to find Logan asleep on his bed.

He was curled up in the blankets with his face nuzzled against a pillow, breathing contented sighs, a smile on his lips, even in sleep.

Carlos felt his entire being melt with affection.

He pulled on some boxers and some sleep pants, walking over to his bed and kneeling on the floor near Logan's head.

Logan does this adorable thing when he's asleep. He would mumble nonsense words, giggle and smile, or frown and pout, depending on the dream he's having. Carlos had to bite back a laugh as Logan puckered his lips lightly, like he was kissing someone.

Carlos wondered if it was him he was dreaming about.

He smiled fondly at Logan, who had stopped puckering his lips and was now mumbling something with a smile. When his lips puckered again, Carlos couldn't help himself. He leaned in and kissed Logan, slow and sweet, and Logan's eyes fluttered open with a pleased hum.

"Mmm, hi," Logan muttered, stretching languidly.

"Hi," Carlos replied quietly, grinning. "Have a good sleep?"  
>"Mmhmm," Logan sighed, relaxing back into the sheets. "I was having such a nice dream."<p>

"Oh?" Carlos motioned for Logan to scoot over, climbing in bed with him.

"Yeah," Logan's eyelids fluttered shut with a happy sigh, grabbing Carlos and tugging him close. "You were in it."  
>"Really now?" Carlos grinned, cuddling closer to Logan.<p>

"Mmhmm. You were so nice to me. You bought me a new BMW." Logan paused, shifting closer. "...Then..."

"...Then?" Carlos questioned, then paused as well, the puzzle pieces clicking into place. "...Did we have sex in the BMW?"

"No!" Logan laughed, nuzzling his face into Carlos's neck. "...But we were going to. Then you woke me up."

"Aww, Logie." he chuckled, moving so he could press a kiss to his temple. "One day we'll get a BMW and we can have all the sex you want in it. Okay?"

"Mmm, I'd like that," Logan mumbled, "...It was such a nice car. An M3 Coupe. Leather interior...A V-8 Engine..." Logan moaned.

"Sounds nice." Carlos replied, even if he didn't know what Logan was talking about. The only V-8 he knew was the vegetable juice, and he knew it was gross.

Besides, all he was thinking about now was Logan in the back of a car with Carlos inside him, looking all hot and bothered and sweating and red and fucked out and-

He _really_ needed to stop thinking about stuff like that.

"...Dude are you getting a boner thinking about the car?" Logan asked, shifting his leg so his thigh met Carlos's half-hard dick.

"Whoa, dude, _don't_," Carlos rasped out, moving away from Logan, who chuckled.

"Sorry, sorry."  
>"I don't think you are. You totally did that on purpose. Do you <em>want<em> me to attack you?" he asked, and Logan bit the inside of his cheek, looking up at Carlos with a look that drove him insane.

"Maybe a little bit." Logan whispered, and that was all Carlos needed.

He rolled Logan over onto his back, straddling his hips and pressed his lips against Logan's, hard, nipping a bit at his bottom lip as punishment.

"God, Logan, you drive me crazy," he breathed, kissing him again, Logan's moan muffled. Their tongues brushed, Logan tasting like sleep and a hint of something Carlos couldn't exactly name, but he still liked it. He pulled away, pressing kisses on Logan's jaw and neck, and Logan let out this breathy whine, and suddenly the door opened.

"Oh, sorry!"

"God_damnit_, James! Get the fuck _out_!" Logan shouted, picking up an empty water bottle on the nightstand and throwing it at him. James shrieked, running away and slamming the door behind him. Carlos laughed, and Logan groaned. "I'm so sick of him cock blocking, I swear to God..."

"Hmm, I liked it better when you were moaning," Carlos decided, leaning back in to kiss Logan breathless.

"Mmm, Carlos," Logan gasped as Carlos made his way back down to his neck. "No hickeys." he reminded softly, and Carlos chuckled against his skin, but obeying Logan's wishes as the other's fingers trailed over the skin of his back, drawing patterns up and down and leaving goosebumps as they went.

Carlos then reached down and made quick work of Logan's shirt, throwing it on the floor and letting their lips meet again. Logan's hands moved from his shoulders downdowndown until they reached the waist band of his sweats, his thumbs rubbing at Carlos's hipbones.

"Fuck, are we going to do this? Please tell me we're going to do this right now," Carlos breathed, rocking his hips against Logan's, moaning as Logan's breath hitched.

"Yeah. Shit, we're going to do this. Hand jobs," he muttered, pulling Carlos back in for another kiss, rocking his hips back against Carlos's. "Or just do this. Fuck." Carlos nodded.

"This. Shit, Logan," he let out another moan, their hips rutting against each other's perfectly, the friction amazing through the fabric of his boxers and his sweats. Then, "No. I want your hand on me."

"What?" Logan asked through his haze, his eyes half-lidded and his lips all kiss swollen, and this is what Carlos has been wanting to see; to see Logan all fucked out and breathy and panting and moaning.

"Hand jobs," Carlos choked out a groan, "Please, Logan."

"Fuck," Logan muttered, his hand reaching down to slip inside the front of his sweats and boxers, his hand gripping Carlos lightly.

"Oh my God," Carlos moaned, "Fuck!" he leaned down to kiss Logan again, all tongue and teeth, his hand slipping into Logan's sleep pants to return the favor.  
>"Carlos," Logan sighed, his free hand burying itself in Carlos's hair as he began to stroke.<p>

And it was pretty much the best thing ever. Carlos's heart was beating way too fast, and the way Logan was bucking up into his hand, his head thrown back in ecstasy, his mouth open and panting was too hot.

Then Logan did something that he should be arrested for. It should be _illegal_.

He looked at Carlos with those lust filled, half-lidded brown eyes and whimpered,

"_Papi._"

Carlos came with a shout, right into Logan's hand, and Logan followed soon after, moaning out Carlos's name.

Carlos collapsed next to him, panting and trying to steady his heartbeat.

"...So I think we need to do that for the rest of our lives," Carlos finally voiced, Logan laughing and smacking his chest.

"Shut up, dude. I need new pants. And a washcloth. Do you guys have tissue in here?" He looked on the floor to find the tissue box making it's way under James's bed, and he sighed.

"Aww, it's all the way over there. I don't wanna moooove," Logan whined, and Carlos chuckled.

"Ugh, I'll do it." Carlos stood up on shaky legs, grabbing the tissue box as well as two pairs of sweats for the both of them. "Here, you big baby."

They cleaned up as best they could, stripping out of their dirtied pants and changing into the sweats, then crawled back in bed, Logan curling around Carlos with a happy sigh.

"Yeah, we definitely should do that more often." Logan murmured, pressing lazy kissing on Carlos's forehead. Carlos hummed in agreement, and something within him clicked.

"I have a crush on you," he whispered in realization, and Logan's kisses stopped.

"...Um. Okay. That's good, I guess." Logan said with a nervous laugh. "I mean, you have done that if you didn't feel anything for me? R-Right? I...I mean...like..." he chuckled again, "Bleep blap boop."

"Mmm, just go to sleep. You're cute when you're nervous." Carlos mumbled, his face nuzzling into Logan's neck, pressing a kiss to his pulse point.

"...Okay. Goodnight, Carlos."

"Goodnight, Logan."


	10. Chapter 9

UGH THIS TOOK WAY LONGER THAN IT SHOULD HAVE.

...hi fanfiction how have you been...good, good...

to start, i hope you all had a WONDERFUL holiday. I KNO I DID. i got me a lady gaga picture book and a package of dreidels. i'm all set, FOR LIFE. lol

but yeah. ummm. i dunno. i guess things have been a little hectic on my end, what with holidays and life decisions and what not. on the up (or maybe down?) side, this story shoooouuuulllddddd be wrapping up in a few chapters.

also, a couple days ago i watched all of the My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic episodes.

...

yes. all of them.

i am ashamed. BUT I DIGRESS. i watched all of the episodes. my little sister is a total brony, so she was always telling me these fun facts. and i was just like "what is the show even?"

it was pretty interesting when the show actually _HAD A PLOT_ but after that it got a little boring and i refuse to be a brony okay it will just _not happen_.

but i can see carlos and james and katie being total bronies. (MORE HEAD CANONS FOR YOU! :'D) so that's why they watch mlp in this. I'LL GET TO THE PLOT OF THE STORY SOON, I PROMISE.

anyways, thank you so much for all of your reviews because you guys are _T H E B E S T_ AND I LOVE YOU WITH ALL MAH TWO-SIZES-TOO-SMALL-HEART.

enjoy chapter ten!

* * *

><p>Logan woke up to a finger prodding his nostril.<p>

"Mmm," he pushed the hand away, stretching and turning away from the hand, nuzzling his face into the pillow.

The finger was back at his nose.

"Nooooo," he whined, "Stooooop."

"How does that saying go, Logan? 'Pick your friend's nose until they wake up'?" Carlos's voice, all deep and whispered and hushed in his ear made him shudder.

"No, that's not how it goes," he mumbled, turning back towards Carlos so their noses brushed. "I think it goes 'let your friend go back to dreaming about sex in the shower'."

"Mmm, shower sex, huh?" Carlos continued to rub his nose against Logan's. "With me, right?"

"No, with James, obviously." Logan snorted, and Carlos chuckled.

"Because we all know he's just your favorite person ever right now."

"Totally."

There was a knock at the door.

"Is it safe to come in? Logan won't throw anything at me, right?" James's voice asked from behind the door.

"Yeah, you're fine," Carlos called, and James entered, smirking at them.

"So, finally calmed down there, Logan?" James's eyes widened as Logan's arm flew out to the nightstand to find something to throw at him, and Carlos laughed, grabbing Logan's arm to kiss his fingertips.

"I can only keep him distracted for so long, James, so hurry up and get what you need,"

"Once I get out of this bed, I'm gonna beat you," Logan hissed threateningly, and Carlos chuckled lightly, pulling Logan in for a kiss.

"Alright, alright, I'm leaving. We gotta go to practice soon. Mrs. Knight is out grocery shopping and Katie is at the pool. You guys can have the shower, since Kendall and I already used it." James said, and Carlos nodded at him, lips still against Logan's.

"Thanks," he said, pulling away from Logan. Before he could say anything else, Logan was pulling him back in, meshing their lips together sweetly. "Mmm."

"You two are disgusting." James said, laughing when Logan flipped him off. When he heard the door close, Logan attacked.

He rolled them over so he was on Carlos's lap, pinning Carlos's wrists to the mattress so he could kiss him harder.

"C'mon, Logan," Carlos urged as Logan began to kiss along his jawline. "We should sh-shower before we go-_ooohh_," he moaned as Logan bit at his pulse point.

"_Fine_," Logan sighed, "But you are _so_ getting it later. You've been doing nothing but waking me up from my nice dreams and James has been cock blocking..." Carlos shivered as Logan glared down at him with lust. "...I'm taking a shower." he muttered, getting off Carlos and the bed.

"Want me to join you?" Carlos asked, trying not to sound eager and failing.

"No, not really," Logan said, laughing at the sad look on the other's face. "Maybe another time."

"...Kiss goodbye?" Carlos asked, puckering his lips. Logan chuckled, leaning down to kiss him, smiling at him.

"Be out soon. Eat some breakfast or something." Carlos nodded, then Logan left the room, dashing to his and Kendall's room, finding the blonde pulling on a t-shirt, while James flipped through the newest issue of Tiger Pop.

"Sup, Loges?" Kendall asked, and Logan sighed.

"Um. I need to talk to you." he looked at James, who continued to flip through his magazine. "...Alone." James finally looked up, blinking.

"...Oh, I'll leave. I'll go talk to Carlos," he decided, tossing his magazine onto Kendall's bed and hurriedly leaving the room.

"So, what's up?" Kendall asked when the door closed, fixing his shirt as Logan sat on Kendall's bed, fiddling with his fingers.

"...Um. I don't know what you heard last night-"

"Not a lot." Kendall interrupted, smirking lightly, "Just the, ahem, climax." Logan flushed brightly, looking to the far wall.

"Uh. Yeah. He admitted he has a crush on me."

"Wow, good for you, buddy."

"_After_ we, um. You know."

"Oh. That's why you're all...flustered." Kendall replied, "But dude, don't think about it too much. Don't look a gift horse in the mouth. Just accept it, and move on. Who knows? If you play your cards right, he might fall in love with you." Logan gave Kendall a lopsided grin.

"...Do you really think so?" he asked, and Kendall grinned.

"I know so. That's how things usually go." he replied, "Now go get ready." Logan grinned.

"Thanks, Kendall."

"Don't mention it."

* * *

><p>When Logan exited the shower, he found Carlos, James, and Kendall on the couch.<p>

"...What are you guys watching?" he asked, looking at the screen.

"My Little Pony!" Carlos said excitedly, "Friendship is Magic!" Kendall groaned in what seemed to be pain, hiding his face in James's armpit.

"...Isn't that Katie's DVD, though?"

"So? This is actually a pretty good show, bro. You should try and watch it." James said, and Logan gave the residents of the couch a dirty look.

"The ponies are like us, Logie! You can be Twilight Sparkle, and I can be Pinkie Pie, and James can be Rarity, and...and Kendall can be Applejack!" Carlos cheered, and Kendall glared at him.

"Don't include me in your stupidity, Carlos. I'm not being any kind of pony."

"C'mon, Kendall, it's all in good fun. You'd make a good Applejack." James said, poking Kendall's head.

"No. Shut up. We're going to practice now. Go get dressed, Logan." Kendall ordered, standing up from the couch and shutting off the TV.

"Aww, c'mon! We could have watched the rest of the episode..." Carlos mumbled, Logan chuckling slightly as he walked over to Carlos.

"I'll watch it with you when we come back from practice, Carlos." Logan said, pressing a kiss to Carlos's hair. "You can fill me in on all the, um...exciting details." Carlos grinned at him, and Logan gave him a smile back, his heart fluttering happily.

"Enough of your goo-goo eyes, you two! We gotta go _now!_" Kendall ordered, "I'm not getting in trouble just because you two had to have a moment. Let's _go_!"

* * *

><p>After practice, Logan kept true to his word and joined Carlos on the couch to watch Katie's <em>My Little Pony <em>DVDs she had received for her birthday. Carlos explained the plot of the show, which was basically just _friendship is magic_. It was ridiculously cheesy and corny, and Logan was snorting in disbelief every three seconds, but Carlos was absolutely enthralled by the show. Which Logan could somewhat understand, since it had bright colors and cute animation, and Carlos had this weird thing for cute and bright and girly (but Carlos would argue that most of the stuff he liked wasn't girly at all, nope, _not at all_, it was _manly,_ just like him-)

Logan paused in his thoughts as Carlos cuddled into his side, cooing happily.

"Our friendship is magic. Right, Logie?" he asked, letting out a yawn. Logan chuckled, yawning as well, adjusting his body so the two of them were laying on the couch, Carlos sprawled across Logan's lap, his ear pressed against his heartbeat.

"Yeah. It's magic, alright." he mumbled against the shorter boy's hair, smiling in content.

He guessed magic was a good way to describe what he was feeling at the moment.


	11. Chapter 10

Being with Carlos was, to put it lightly, absolutely fucking amazingly fantastic.

It was never really asked, or proclaimed if they were together, until Logan got insecure and approached Carlos, nervously stuttering,

"W-We're dating, right?...I-I mean, unless you don't want to, b-but, I, um-"

Carlos had cut him off with a kiss, pulling away and simply nodding.

Yes. Carlos and Logan were an _item_.

Logan had to suppress squeals of excitement whenever he thought about it.

Carlos kept things interesting, kissing him randomly during rehearsal or before dinner started, grabbing his hand to give it a squeeze, taking him on sporadic dates and doing silly, romantic things like buying him a chocolate rose, or making him weird, home-made cards that are propped up on his desk in his room.

It was fun. It was exciting.

Logan would be lying if he said this wasn't scary.

This entire thing with Carlos was _extremely_ scary. Logan's brain was subconsciously counting down the days that Carlos left him.

Carlos, just like Logan, was ecstatic about this. Being with Logan was so much _fun_, whimsical and sunny and cheerful. It was interesting to think of new things for them to do, and it was always fun to sit with James and make their significant other little knick knacks that they would prop up on their desks.

Something just seemed...off, though. About the whole thing. Something seemed out of place or missing when they kissed. It didn't make the experience any less enjoyable, because kissing Logan was totally awesome, but Carlos just wanted to know what seemed to be missing.

He was sprawled out on the couch, trying to pick it apart, his eyebrows furrowed and a thoughtful pout on his face. What _could_ be missing from a kiss?

Sparks? No, they had plenty of those. Carlos could still feel his lips tingling a good ten minutes after they were done kissing.

Excitement? Nope, not even close to missing.

Sweetness? Nah, they had that, too.

What could it _be_?

"If you keep making that face, it's gonna stay like that," Logan teased, pinching Carlos' cheek playfully as he walked to the kitchen. Carlos stuck out his tongue, scrambling off the couch to follow Logan to the kitchen.

"No it won't." he replied half-heartedly, studying Logan quizzically, tilting his head back and forth, like staring at Logan would give him the answers he was looking for.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Logan asked, opening his pudding cup and rummaging through a drawer for a spoon.

"I'm trying to figure something out." Carlos replied, moving towards Logan, trapping him against the counter. Logan blinked rapidly, his spoon sticking from his mouth.

"What are you trying to figure out?" he asked around a mouthful of pudding, swallowing quickly then going for another spoonful. "Isn't weird how we don't have to chew pudding?"

"Yeah, fascinating," Carlos replied, waving his hand dismissively, "Now be quiet, I gotta kiss you."

"What? Why? I'm eating pudding. Can't we kiss later-mmph?"

Logan tasted like chocolate pudding, and he smelled like the books he was reading in the other room. Carlos kissed him harder, ignoring his whimper of protest.

What was missing? What could possibly be _missing_?

"Whoa, let's tone it down, lovebirds." Kendall said with a chuckle, Logan pulling away with a hot flush, eating another spoonful of pudding.

"Oh be quiet, Kendall. It's not like you and James don't kiss in public places."

"Yeah, we keep it PG, though. That was heading towards some triple X rated shit."

"No it wasn't! God, you're so immature!"

Carlos was standing stiffly in the middle of the kitchen, mulling over what Kendall had said.

_Lovebirds_.

A chill went down his spine. Love. _Love. _How did he not see it before? That's what was missing!

...Love...with...

"I gotta go," Carlos choked out, rushing out of the kitchen and out the front door.

Logan looked at Kendall with a raised eyebrow, and Kendall did the same, shrugging.

* * *

><p>Carlos had dashed to the park, and was currently sitting under a giant, shady tree, his knees pulled up to his chest and his head resting on his knees.<p>

How could he have not seen it before? This is why he _started_ this thing in the first place!

Love!

But now that the word was actually out in the open, Carlos had to think about it.

Did he love Logan?

He thought back to what Logan described love as: Clammy hands. Fear. Kissing all the time. Curling up with them at night.

He had all those things. He still couldn't decide if it was his hand or Logan's that was clammy, but did it really matter?

But now the word 'love' sent cold shivers of fear up and down his spine. What if this wasn't _love_, but just...puppy love? What if Logan decides he doesn't want this anymore?

_What if he leaves me behind?_

Carlos shivered again, stifling a sob. He never remembered ever being this scared, not since he was young and was convinced there were monsters in his closet.

Logan was right. Love makes you _afraid_.

* * *

><p>After an hour of Carlos gone missing, Logan figured it was time to go find the boy. Just as he was getting ready to leave, Carlos walked back into 2J, his eyes a little red and puffy.<p>

"Hey, there you are," Logan said, walking over to Carlos and reaching out to touch his arm, blinking when Carlos winced away from his touch. "I was just gonna go look for you. I figured after you ran out you needed your space..." Logan trailed off as Carlos looked down at his feet. "...Um, is everything okay?"

"...Yeah...Um," Carlos swallowed, clearing his throat, "Everything is fine. Where's everyone else?"

"Everyone went out. We could so something, if you want?" Carlos looked up to Logan's face, seeing the implications of being alone together. And as much as he wanted that to happen - he _really_ wanted it to happen - he gave Logan a small smile and asked timidly,

"Can we just watch a movie together?" Logan blinked, then smiled.

"Sure we can. C'mon, what do you wanna watch?"

* * *

><p>After watching movies for a while, Logan decided to retire to bed.<p>

"You coming to bed?" he asked, and Carlos swallowed.

"No," he said quietly, "Not tonight."

"What?" Logan asked with a laugh, "You can't just not sleep, Carlos. It's not good for you."

"No, I mean...I..." Carlos swallowed again, standing up. He looked at Logan, who looked confused and perfect and he didn't really want to do this.

But he had to.

"Logan...I...I don't think we...should do this," he gestured his finger between them, "anymore."

The look on Logan's face was enough to make him almost take it back.

"I...What?" Logan whispered, taking a step back, "I...C-Carlos, why? Wasn't...Wasn't everything going okay?" he asked meekly, and Carlos took a deep, steadying breath.

"Logan...It's...It's not you, it's me. I just...I can't do it anymore."

"...I...Okay." Logan mumbled. "I...I understand. I'm going to bed. Good night." and with that, Logan scurried out of the room, and Carlos squeezed his eyes shut, a few stray tears leaking out.

It was for the best.

* * *

><p>ooohhhh heyyyyyy there.<p>

HAPPY NEW YEAR! HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!

eheheheh DON'T KILL ME. D:

this chapter gave me so much trouble, because i wasn't sure what i wanted to do with it! but when i figured out what i was going to do, it was really hard to get it down into words.

i still can't believe that it took me 3 months to finish this, though. guh. i'm shuddering.

but the upside is, i have the next **TWO** chapters roughly drafted. the downside? these are the last two chapters of Love Me Love Me. :'( i know, i'm sad it's ending, too.

but the ending of Love Me Love Me means that this is the second multi-chaptered fic that i've finished! huzzahhh!

but yeah, i guess that's all i have to say, except that i'm sorry for the long wait. i'll be back with another chapter soon!


	12. Finale

Logan stared at the floor of his room, his chest heaving with sobs.

Knocking all of Carlos' cards on the floor didn't really help like he thought it would. It just made a mess, and there was glitter all over the floor now.

He kept telling himself to _sit, calm down, try and think rationally, _and_ to stop fucking crying like a goddamn girl_.

But if he sat down, he would start crying even harder than he is right now.

So, he started pacing, taking deep breaths, counting backwards from 100.

_99. 98. 97_...

By the time Logan got to 83, he had collapsed on his bed, sobbing into his pillow.

This wasn't supposed to happen. Carlos was supposed to love him back.

"Logan? Logan, what happened? C'mon, dude, talk to me." Logan turned to face the voice of Kendall, sniffling loudly and coughing lightly. "God, what happened? Are you okay?"

"N-No," Logan stuttered, "I'm n-not okay. C-Carlos..." he coughed and sniffled, "H-He...He s-said...He said he...couldn't do it anymore." Kendall gave him a confused look, sitting next to Logan on the bed.

"That doesn't make any sense. Carlos is totally in love with you." he replied, and Logan gave him a confused look.

"H-How do you know?" Logan asked, wiping his face with his hands, trying to even out his breathing.

"Uh, dude. It's so obvious. Have you ever been in a room with you two? Sure, he might have just starting dating you to see what dating is like, but somewhere along the way he fell in love with you. Everyone in the world can see it." Kendall paused, then added, "Except you, apparently."

"Shut up. How are you so sure of this?" Logan snapped, reaching to his nightstand and grabbing a tissue to blow his nose.

"The way he _looks_ at you. The way he _talks_ about you _every single day._ Have you honestly never seen the way he lights up when you're in the room?" Logan thought about that, looking back at everything that happened leading up to this, analyzing. "You guys are absolutely disgusting when you cuddle on the couch. It's like you two might just start vomiting rainbows and sparkles or something."

"Oh my God," Logan whispered, looking at Kendall nervously, "Are you sure? You're absolutely positive Carlos loves me?" Kendall smiled.  
>"Would I ever lie to you?" Logan gave him a wary look, and Kendall smacked his shoulder. "No, I wouldn't. Especially not about something this important. James is gonna talk some sense into Carlos tomorrow, okay? You just do whatever you want tomorrow, and I promise, Carlos will be running back to you in no time."<p>

* * *

><p>Loving Logan was hard. Loving Logan was easy. Loving Logan was scary.<p>

Breaking it off with Logan was one of the worst things he ever had to do.

He felt like someone kicked him in the stomach and ran away.

Then came back, knocked his ice cream cone on the ground, then kicked him again, and ran away.

Then came back and kicked his dog.

He hid under the covers, hiding from the world, and mostly Logan. He remembered easier times, times of sand castles and happy face hickeys and clammy hands and buttery popcorn.

He felt someone sit on the bed next to him, and he sighed.

"...When I first found out I loved Kendall," James' voice broke the silence, "It was when we were 13 and Kendall got his first girlfriend. Her name was Chrissy. She was a bitch skank and I loathed her with every atom of my being." Carlos was impressed that James even knew what an atom was, but remained quiet as James continued, "I was so mad. I was jealous. I kept imagining it was _me_ he was kissing. And wanting to kiss your best friend is a terrifying thing to want. My 13 year old brain couldn't handle it. So I ignored it. And ignoring it only made it harder to deal with. Don't even." he said to silence Carlos' 'that's what she said' about to come from him. "I finally kissed him around when we first moved to L.A. It felt...good. It felt better than the tightness in my stomach and the dizziness I felt when he was around. Loving Kendall has been the greatest experience of my life. It's been scary. But it's worth it. Because Kendall is my everything." Carlos swallowed nervously, and James looked at him. "You're Logan's everything. Please fix this." And with that, James stood up and left, and Carlos took in a shaky inhale, closing his eyes.

He was Logan's everything.

Logan was _his_ everything.

Logan was the sky, never-ending and warm.

Logan was amazing. Logan made Carlos feel safe.

Logan made Carlos feel all these things, all at once. And it was scary. It was also exhilarating. Carlos licked his lips and pushed away his covers, jumping out of bed and running into the living room.

"Where is he?" he asked Kendall frantically, "Where did he go?"

"Said something about lemonade at the park, earlier." Kendall gave him a grin, "Go get 'em, tiger."

Carlos grinned, running out the front door and to the park as fast as his legs could take him.

* * *

><p>Logan was sitting at a table with a cup of lemonade, drinking thoughtfully while working on some Sudoku puzzles. He looked up as Carlos sat across from him, then he looked down at his puzzle.<p>

"Go on, then," Logan urged quietly, filling in a box with a '5'.

"I was wrong," Carlos blurted, "Logan, I love you so much, it's scary. I'm feeling things I've never felt before, and it's scary. It's _terrifying_. But...But when you're around, you make everything brighter. You...You make my hands clammy and you make my heart beat so fast and sometimes I wish we didn't have to breathe so I could kiss you and never stop. You...You're my everything, Logie." Logan finished his puzzle, closing the book and folding his hands on the table and giving Carlos a crooked grin.

"I know."

"...You...That's all you have to say? You _know_?" Logan shrugged.

"Yeah. I know. Carlos, to be honest, when you first proposed the idea of loving me, I was skeptical. My brain was trying to be as rational as possible, telling me that you could never possibly love me back. My heart, though, was so insistent on the idea that you actually LOVED me, and I was ecstatic. Skeptical, and careful, but fuckin' ecstatic.

Then you were so insistent on proving it, and when we first kissed, it just...clicked. You might not have known it then, but I knew it. You were in love with me. So, when you 'broke up' with me, I knew it was because you finally figured it out." Logan gave him a small smile, "It's scary, isn't it? It feels like you're drowning. But...it gets better. When you have the person you love to keep you afloat." Logan took Carlos's hand, and gave him another grin. "So, are you ready to love me, Carlos Garcia?"

Carlos blinked, trying to process everything that just happened. Then it got too difficult, so he nodded, leaning across the table to kiss Logan, who let out a pleased hum, their tongues immediately poking out.

Logan tasted like lemonade and sunshine, and Carlos sighed happily.

Kendall kept his promise.

Everything was finally as it should be.

* * *

><p>...uh...hey...there...d...on't...kill me...<p>

AGHHH I KNOWWW I KNOW. nine months later and NOW you update?

yes. have mercy on me!

i have legitimate reasons for my long absence! yes.

well for one, college ate me. i had so much school work, touching fanfiction was a little farfetched.

then, i got a ~*~*~BOYFRIEND~*~*~. omg yes i know. it's so exciting. we started dating in January, we'll be celebrating 11 months this month :) HE'S A PRECIOUS BABY AND I LOVE HIM. yes.

then there's the creative block. i've just been so out of drawing and writing and everything. it's gross. so i was a little rusty when i came back to this chapter. i had a majority of it mapped out, but the beginning was just so difficult. i don't even know how i managed to finish it...

buT YEAH I POSTED IT! and this is the last chapter before the prologue! :) i just have a few things i want to tweak out with it and i should post it soon.

yes. i know, it's quite sad this story is ending :(((((( but still, ALL GOOD THINGS MUST COME TO AN END.

so drop me a review AND DON'T BE MEAN TO MEEEE D': i didn't know i would be gone so longgg. yep. prologue coming soon! :)

xoxo


	13. Epilouge

After that, you could say Logan and Carlos lived happily ever after.

Of course, like most love stories, after they made out at the park, they rushed back to 2J, put a bandana on Logan's door, and…  
>Kissed.<br>…What? Did you think they were going to have sex?  
>No, they decided to save that for another time.<br>Their first time was on the night of their 8 month anniversary, when they had the house all to themselves. It was kind of awkward, stuttered and slow, filled with nervous laughter and timid moans. To them, it was perfect, and they wouldn't have had it any other way.

Sex wasn't a regular thing, though, like it was with James and Kendall. They were more content just kissing.

There would be days where they were completely alone, and Carlos would draw up a hot bath, and they would get in together and Logan would ride him, slow and deep and perfect until his moans were bouncing off the tiled walls and the mirror fogged up. Then they would go to bed, kissing languidly, their heated skin pressed against each other in the most amazing of ways.

Kendall and James were happy for them, finding ways to get them the apartment all to themselves, but they would never really act on it. They would just remain stationary on the couch, watching movies as Logan ran his fingers through Carlos's hair.

Love, Carlos finally figured out, was _Logan_.

It was Logan's entire being, his soul. From his head down to his toes, Carlos loved every little thing about him. He loved the way Logan looked at him, his big, brown eyes sparkling and warm with love. He loved the way Logan's nose scrunched up when Carlos kissed it. He loved nibbling on Logan's earlobe because the noises he made were perfection. He loved the way Logan's lips felt against his, the way they whispered declarations of love. He loved the way Logan's hand still got clammy when he held it.

He loved the way Logan made him feel. He made him feel alive, electric and excited and warm.

"Carlos," Logan said, "What do you want for breakfast?"

"You." Carlos replied, grinning when Logan's cheeks turned pink.

"No, really. What do you want?"

"Pancakes. With a side of you. And a heaping helping of you. Maybe some eggs. I love you." he said, and Logan laughed.

"I love you, too. Silly boy." he muttered fondly, kissing Carlos's forehead, and Carlos smiled.

Love was perfect.

Love's name was Logan.

Carlos was never going to let him go.

And Logan didn't mind one bit.

* * *

><p>...<p>

AAAAND IT'S DONE. :D

hooray! that was the conclusion of Love Me Love Me. i feel like i could have done more with it? but at the same time i don't know what i wanted to do with it. so this will have to do.

this happens to be like the first multichaptered fic i've ever completed on . HOORAY FOR ME!

but despite the fact that i died a couple times, this was still SOOOO much fun to write. i loved getting reviews from you guys, they were so awesome to read and put a smile on my face every time!

i'm also just super glad everybody was enjoying the story, too! it's always great to see people enjoying your works. (:

but yeah, i guess that's all i got for you!

if you have any ideas for me, i really want to get into writing again. maybe do a few word association fics to warm up? i dunno. but if you wanna see any big time rush couples in particular, leave me a message! i'm really not as scary as i seem UuU so yeah!

ta ta for now! thank you so much for your kind words and support!

xoxo


End file.
